Talk:Kog'Maw/@comment-188.194.109.111-20110713114740
The AD vs AP kog'maw discussion is a long but recently ever-growing discussion. if youre looking for a TL;DR, read the next post. 1. From the gold perspective: AP is about 21g per AP point, whileas AD is 37g per AD. First: This means AP is almost double as effective in gold. 2. The question of the ulti. "Stack AD they say, it benefits your ulti better, they say". it benefits the ulti in ABOUT THE SAME. for the ulti it does in fact not matter what you are stacking, AD and AP are the same increase in damage. 3. AP benefits all spells. This is right, AP does benefit all of your spells. However, most are only meant to support (ooze, spittle), but grow nicely in damage once you get alot of AP. This battle goes to AP. 4. Bioarcane Barrage: People nowadays love to play AD kog because they say : "the damage i do with the AD items excels the use of BAB by far". ok, so lets take it: Terms of gold --> you either have 100 AP, or 50 AD. 50 AD gives every attack a plus of 50 AD in theory. But theres also armor. At level 18, armor ranges from a base of Heimerdinger's 61 armor (38% reduced damage), to Poppy's and Shen's 90 armor (47% reduced damage). so thats 31 / 27 damage per hit on the AD perspective. with 100 AP, your BAB deals exactly 1% more of your opponents max. hp. At level 18 base health ranges from Soraka's 1565 HP to Nunu's 2381 HP. See here for the complete list. This basically means 15-23 damage before consideration of the magic resistance.At level 18, Magic Resistance ranges from 30 (most champions) to 54 (23 percent and 35 percent damage reduction, respectively). this is 10-17 damage per 100 AP more with each hit of BAB. notice that this is base health, every item increasing your opponents health will ofc be a buff to your damage. Note that since kogmaw will get casterboots, you will cut your opponents magic resistance further, reducing the average unbuffed magic resistance to a mere 9% damage reduction. this means, at exactly same goldcost, you deal between 10-20 more damage per hit. With the recent buff to the active time to BAB, we dont have to consider the downtime of this ability. 5. Attackspeed: The buff making BAB last for 10 seconds, kind of takes out the need of much Attackspeed. The loss of attackspeed gives several pro and cons: Pro: - allows to reposition - allows using the ulti inbetween every single shot to effectively maximise the effective damage per second. When built on AP, BAB shoot,ulti,shoot,ulti increases your damage far more than building an attackspeedbuild around BAB and rightclicking. Note: This will also allow to proc lichbane every 3rd autohit. -blind/exhaust durations wont cost you as much damage as it would when being AD or AS. - items affecting your attackspeed in a negative way wont counter you noticeably. cons: - silences cut your damage. - harder to play than the "rightclick" style. 6. This is selfexplaining, all abilities have AP ratios, and the ulti has the same considering the gold cost. this is no serious arguement, but i didnt want to miss to state it. TLDR: AP kog'maw is more viable than AD kog. AP kog is about as viable as Hyrbid kog. AS Kog is easier to play, but not as viable as AP kog on same standards. => If youre new to it, play AS kog, if you know how to positioning and youre good with timings, go AP. Should i have done any wrong math or if any infos are wrong, please comment.